Bodie To The Rescue
by Alex The Kid
Summary: Bodie and Doyle meet for the first time. Doyle is in trouble and Bodie must save him. This is my first attempt at fanfiction. All reviews welcomed and appreciated.


Bodie To The Rescue

Bodie's mission was simple; he was to go to a pub in London called The Jackal and keep an eye on Tommy Dunsdon, the local hard nut.

Simple, or at least he thought it would be.

Bodie had been keeping Tommy's gang under surveillance ever since one of his henchmen had shot dead a policeman. Bodie wasn't sure why his boss Cowley was interested in the gang, after all it was a police matter, but Cowley had told him not to question his orders and Bodie had left it at that for now. He was a good enough judge of character to know when not to push it.

It was only his tenth assignment as a CI5 operative, and Bodie was enjoying his new job. It was better than his last one gun running in Africa. Although the money wasn't as good, it was regular pay. Some of his counterparts complained about the long and unsociable hours but he enjoyed it and it suited his lifestyle. His new boss was alright, not a man to be messed with, but he was fair and he seemed to like Bodie.

Bodie paid the barman, took his pint from the bar and found a suitable place to sit in the corner where he could asses his surroundings. It had been a long day and the former mercenary was hoping for a quiet evening.

There was the usual mix, a group of young girls out for a hen party, a couple of old drunks propping up the bar, Tommy and his gang were hogging the pool table in the far corner and most people in the place seemed sensible enough to give them a wide berth. Except for one man, Bodie had clocked him as soon as he entered the pub. He was about Bodie's age, a lean yet muscular man, curly hair, tight jeans, red and black striped polo shirt and Dr Martin boots, he was either very confident in his ability or he'd had to much to drink. Although he didn't look drunk or stupid, he was encroaching on the gang's space and staring at Tommy with an intenseness that was going to attract their attention.

And there it was.

"Got a problem son?" Shouted one of the gang. Instead of backing off like any sane person would, the curly haired man stood his ground. "Yeah I have as a matter of fact." There was a pause, and everyone in the pub quietened down to listen. "I don't like cop killers." The gang threw down their pool cues and downed the remainder of their drinks, all smiling, they loved a good fight, especially when it was ten on one. The gang circled the curly haired man who had now positioned himself into a fighting stance. "And what's your name sunny, just so we know what to put on your headstone." Quick as a flash the curly haired man jumped forward and punched the man square in the jaw knocking him out cold. The man fell back into two of his buddies pushing them over. "They call me Doyle."

Bodie was trying to think of a way of ending this without blowing his cover but no ideas were coming to mind. It looked liked Doyle was on his own…for now.

Doyle could fight there was no doubting that. Bodie was impressed. They started by coming at him one at a time but when he kept knocking them back with lightening reflexes they started to attack as a group. Two of them managed to grab his arms and hold them back while the others took it in turns to use his face and body as a punch bag. Bodie watched as Doyle tried to protect himself, kicking out whenever he got the chance. He managed to get in a few good kicks and sent one hard nut flying back over the pool table but there were just too many of them. A blow to the back of the head with a pint glass sent Doyle to his knees. This was quickly followed up with a hard kick to the side of his head which sent him sprawled out face first onto the floor and into the darkness. There were a few well aimed kicks to the ribs after he had hit the floor but there was no reaction from Doyle as he slipped in and out of consciousness.

The pub had emptied moments after the fight started and now just himself, the blood soaked man on the floor, the blood thirsty gang and the pale barman remained. Bodie observed one of the gang take a bag of white powder from his pocket and mix it with a half filled glass that someone had left on the bar when they'd made good their escape. "Here." The goon laughed. "Make him drink this!" He passed the toxic concoction to his friend "That will wake him up for sure, he might even be good for a few more rounds after!" Another of the gang grabbed a fist full of brown curls and pulled Doyle's head back roughly. A small groan could be heard to escape the man's lips but the liquid was poured in without much protest.

Bodie couldn't take anymore, blown cover or not, these guys weren't going to stop until this man was dead. "Aright lads I think he's had enough." Bodie moved towards the unconscious man, he was still breathing at least for now. The gang made a move towards Bodie but he raised his hands in submission and used his most polite and calming voice. "All I'm saying is you don't want a murder on your hands, now if you like I can remove this mess from the floor so you can go back to enjoying your night." One of the gang interrupted. "We are enjoying ourselves!" Bodie pushed the point further. "Look I'm sure one of those law abiding people that were in here will have called the police and you really don't want him to be here bleeding all over the nice floor when they come round asking questions do you?"

The gang considered for a moment and then Tommy motioned for Bodie to do what he liked. After all, the police were looking for any excuse to lock them up.

Without much thought for broken bones or getting this man's blood all over his nice new suit, Bodie grabbed his new acquaintances arm, pulled him over his shoulder and exited the pub before the gang changed their minds.

Out in the cold Bodie located his car and laid the bloodied man on the back seat, he was well and truly out for the count. Bodie leaned over him and tried to asses the damage, talking to him as he did, not that the stranger could hear him. "Now that was a silly idea wasn't it sunshine, did you think you were wearing your suit of armour tonight, or did your super powers just let you down at the last minute eh?" Bodie noticed the man's broken cheekbone, but it was not from this fight, it was an old injury. "I see you make a habit of annoying knuckle heads." Bodie felt around for any injuries that couldn't wait until they were back at his safe house. All he wanted to do was get them both out of the area but this man had taken such a beating he needed to make sure he would survive the journey. A dislocated left shoulder, numerous broken ribs, too many cuts and bruises to count but nothing life threatening. "Now, what I really need is for you to make yourself sick, as I very much doubt that was aspirin they just gave you to help with your pain." The man lay there motionless. Bodie closed the door and made his way round to the driver's seat, musing to himself as he went. "Not being very helpful tonight are we Doyle."

Twenty minutes into the journey Bodie sensed motion from the back seat and pulled the car over onto a dirt road. He moved quickly round to the back of the car and opened the door, his new acquaintance had started to gag and Bodie knew it would be an easier night for both of them if he managed to get any of the undigested drugs out of his system. Preferably not all over the back seat of his silver ford Capri.

Bodie tried to help Doyle from the car but was caught off guard and received a poorly aimed punch in the face for his trouble. Slightly dazed, he stumbled back amazed that this man still had any fight left in him, must be the drugs he thought. His thoughts were soon interrupted by Doyle coming at him again for another go. Bodie deflected another punch and a few kicks with ease while he tried to reason with the man. "Alright sunshine that was one lucky punch but you are no match for me in that state, or any state actually."

Bodie knew he needed to end this now, it was getting silly. Had he not witnessed what a pasting Doyle had just endured he would have lost his patience long ago. Now he didn't want to add to Doyle's injuries but the man was clearly too off his face to listen to anything Bodie had to say about trying to help him. As far as he was concerned Bodie was the enemy out to hurt him and he was still fighting for his life. Bodie grabbed hold of Doyle and pulled him onto the floor. As he did so, he quickly encased Doyle in his arms and wrapped his legs over Doyle's legs so that he was unable to move. "Now if I let you go do you promise to be good and get back in the car?" Doyle tried in vein to pull away from Bodie's firm grip. "Didn't think so, I didn't want to have to do this sunshine but we need to get you somewhere safe so I can sort you out." With that, Bodie pulled down hard on Doyle's dislocated shoulder, causing the man to cry out in agony and go limp in his arms.

Exhausted from the evening's events Bodie again carefully placed Doyle in the back of his car, this time tying his arms and legs with some rope he'd found in the boot. From what Bodie had seen tonight he was sure this guy was one of the good guys but he could clearly handle himself and he had a temper. Bodie knew he couldn't risk this man trying to escape or make a move on him while he was driving.

Doyle didn't stir for the remainder of the journey and an hour later they were far from civilisation in the middle of a dense wood. Bodie pulled up beside the wooden shack he called home and turned off the engine. It had started to rain and they were in for a stormy night.

Once inside, he placed Doyle on his bed in the den and set about making a fire, it was all open-plan living so he could keep a close eye on the sleeping lion as he went about making the place more habitable. Although Bodie had many places he called home from time to time, this place was what he considered to be his real home and whenever he had any leave from work, which wasn't very often, this was the place he would come to relax. It suited him perfectly, no noise, no traffic and no people.

The house was well stocked with supplies for any situation. Living so far out in the sticks and in Bodie's line of work, you learnt to be prepared for anything. Bodie checked on the sleeping lion, he'd been out for a few hours now and Bodie knew it wouldn't last long.

By now the fire in the den was roaring and the cabin was warm and cosy. Bodie looked down as his blood stained shirt and felt his stomach rumble. He was hungry and dirty but there would be time to eat and change later. First he needed to be a good host and deal with his guests needs which were, after all, far greater than his and top of the list was getting that dislocated shoulder back in place so that it could start to mend.

With that thought, Bodie ignored his complaining stomach and headed down the hallway to the bathroom to raid his well stocked medicine cabinet which was far more comprehensive than any you'd find in a normal home. He had enough equipment to perform minor surgery if the need ever arose. He could think of countless times he'd limped back to his cabin to remove a bullet or sew up a nasty cut alone in his bathroom. When he was in Africa he'd had to deal with any injuries he sustained with whatever he could find in the jungle, it was a steep learning curve. He picked out some plasters, bandages, hot compresses, hydrogen peroxide, high strength painkillers, test strips so that he could determine what drug Doyle had been force-fed earlier and, last but not least, a large vile of strong sedative. Bodie had just finished filling the syringe with sedative when the sound of movement down the hallway made him stop what he was doing and start back towards the den. The sound of the door unlocking and opening made him run the rest of the way.

"Damn!" Bodie crossed the large room to the open door but he couldn't see anything but trees. It was dark and the rain was now pelting down making visibility poor, even for Bodie's well trained eyes. Jesus he thought, he can't have got far in the state he was in, his hands and legs are tied for god's sake, who is this guy, Houdini? Bodie grabbed his coat and a flash light and headed outside to look for him.

It wasn't long before he came across the ropes that he'd used to tie up Doyle and a short distance later he found a very cold, wet, disorientated and agitated Doyle leaning heavily against a large tree.

Bodies kept his distance. He didn't want to startle Doyle and make him run, he was still holding the syringe and he just needed to get close enough to use it.

"You need to come back inside. I need to have a look at that arm of yours...It hurts doesn't it?"

Doyle stopped holding his arm and tried to look like he wasn't in agony. He was finding it impossible to think clearly, everything was blurred. It wasn't just his mind that was troubling him, his whole body ached and he couldn't move his left arm at all. His basic instincts kept telling him not to appear vulnerable and to try to get away so that he could get his head straight and try to make sense of everything. What was the last thing he could remember? The bar, yes he had gone to the bar to look for the gang that killed his partner. The stranger with the bright light interrupted his thoughts again.

"Look…sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Doyle." His voice sounded weaker than he would have liked. "At least I think it is, my heads a bit messed up." Doyle put his head in his hands and slid down the tree so that he was sitting with his back up against it.

"Look Doyle, I'm just trying to help you, you can trust me." Bodie took the opportunity to move a bit closer as he spoke.

"Oh yeah, then why was I tied up, tell me that!" This time his voice sounded loud and angry. That was better, he thought.

"Look mate, we'll both catch our death out here, lets go back inside and I can explain everything." Bodie moved closer. 'You're not well…..some men… they made you drink something, some kind of drug, I don't know what."

There was a pause and Bodie thought he was getting through to Doyle who on hearing that he'd been drugged leant over and stuck his fingers down his throat to try and make himself sick. Bodie called over to him. "It's too late for that I'm afraid." Doyle stopped trying to make himself sick and pulled himself up from the ground. "I think I'll go for a run." And true to his word Doyle took off running into the woodland.

It didn't take Bodie more than a few seconds to get beside Doyle and as Doyle took a swing at him and missed Bodie took the opportunity to plunge the small needle into Doyle's neck and emptied the contents of the syringe. "Just something to help you sleep while the drugs wear off and I get you sorted o.k. Doyle. Now please be a good boy and go to sleep." Doyle felt the sting on his neck and saw the syringe in Bodies hand before he fell into the strangers arms, they were strong muscular arms and he felt them tense up and grab him just before everything went black.

Back inside the cabin Bodie double locked the door and hid the key. He felt stupid for leaving it in the lock earlier but he hadn't counted on Doyle being able to outwit him. That was the third time this Dolye had surprised him today, something that very few people managed to do. He retrieved his handcuffs from his desk drawer and attached Doyle's ankle to the bed post just to be sure he didn't wander off again.

Settling down beside Doyle with his first aid box Bodie set to work, he gently cut away the blood soaked polo shirt and tossed it in the bin. It had been badly torn in the fight and he had spare clothes Doyle could use, even if they would be a bit baggy. He filled the syringe again and carefully topped up the dose he had given him in the woods. Not so difficult this time. Moving along side Doyle he grasped his dislocated arm with both his hands and with one swift motion forced it back into it's socket. Doyle didn't stir.

Bodie then set about cleaning up all the wounds that covered Doyle's body with hydrogen peroxide. Bodie thought it best that Doyle was out cold so that he couldn't feel it sting, and oh boy would it be stinging! Not that Doyle would have admitted that it hurt, not to him anyway. They hadn't done much talking during their short time together but Bodie felt like he had learnt a lot about the kind of man Doyle was and he liked him and was keen to find out more.

In order to save Doyle embarrassment, Bodie didn't remove Doyle's pants, they were wet through from the rain but the log fire would soon dry them. He did have to cut Doyle's jeans off as there were wounds on his legs that needed attention. It was the first chance Bodie had got to really look at the man he had spent all evening watching, carrying, chasing and eventually stripping! He was good looking and Bodie caught himself admiring the beautifully formed man lying on his bed. "What is your story Doyle" he said aloud before covering him with a large warm blanket and heading off to put more logs on the fire.

When he returned he took a blood sample from Doyle and tested it. "And there's your answer Doyle" "You have had, what I would imagine to be, your first taste of pure Speed." Bodie looked over at the sleeping man. Still talking aloud to him he continued. "And as your honorary physician I am prescribing an IV of fluid, pain relief and...for my benefit and yours...a strong sedative."

With Doyle finally settled it was time to see to himself. He removed his wet clothes, had a hot shower and changed into some comfortable trousers and a casual shirt. Rolling up his sleeves he set about making some food, he hadn't eaten since breakfast and he was starving. Just as he was about to take his first bite of the delicious egg and bacon sandwich he'd prepared his radio beeped in his coat pocket. "Blast!"

"Alpha to 3.7. Come in 3.7. What is your position? Why have you not reported in?"

"3.7 here. Sorry Sir I meant to call but there was a bloke in the pub, got a right pasting off Tommy's mob, had to bring him back to my place to sort him out, he was in a bad way."

"3.7 wouldn't it have been better to call him an ambulance rather than wasting your time playing nurse maid to Joe Public!"

"Had to think on my feet didn't I, thought that's what you paid me for?" Bodie took a bite of his sandwich and continued. "Anyway this Doyle…"

"Bodie are you eating"

"No sir." Bodie put his sandwich down and quickly swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Yeah so like I was saying, this Doyle…"

Cowley interrupted again. "Bodie did you say Doyle, Raymond Doyle?"

"Yes sir, well I think so, he just said Doyle. I'd ask him but he's taking a well deserved nap at the moment. Like I said, he took a bit of a whipping from Tommy's gang."

"Raymond Doyle was Stephen Archer's partner on the force for 10 years, they trained together"

"What that flatfoot that was killed by Tommy and his goons."

"Yes. Doyle and Archer were a great team, the best in the Met but when Archer was murdered by Tommy's gang last month understandably it hit Doyle hard. They were close, very close. He's been reported missing for the last few weeks. There have been reports of a vigilante causing trouble for Tommy's gang which we can presume is Doyle's work due to the skill required to pull off some of the jobs. Whilst commendable Bodie, Doyle's actions threaten to ruin CI5's whole operation. We are trying to bring down the people responsible for controlling not just Tommy's gang alone, but hundreds others like them, all selling drugs to children, prostituting young women and generally infecting the communities they leach off. We want to get the men at the very top Bodie, but Doyle is so filled with rage over his friend death, all he wants is revenge on Tommy and his gang."

There was a pause and Bodie again looked over at the man sleeping soundly on his bed. He didn't look like a policeman.

The radio crackled and Cowley's voice filled the room once more. "I have a new assignment for you Bodie. I want you to keep Doyle there with you and out of CI5's way. We will conclude the operation without you. This Doyle is good Bodie, the best and I want him on my squad when this is over. But I can't have him if he does something stupid and reckless to jeopardise my operation. Get to know him Bodie, get to know him inside out. When this is over I'm going to make him your partner. Cowley Out."

And with that Cowley was gone, giving Bodie no chance to respond. Bodie finished his sandwich, poured a large scotch and sat in front of the fire pondering the task he'd been given and the new partner he'd just inherited.

Doyle's hearing returned first, he'd found that it was always the first thing to go when he was blacking out and then the first thing to return. He tried to open his eyes but they were too bruised and swollen. He knew he wasn't in hospital; he'd woken up in enough of them to know the difference. It didn't smell or sound anything like a hospital, this room was warm and quiet and he could hear an open fire crackling nearby. He could smell food cooking and hear someone moving about. The smell of food suddenly made him feel nauseous. The feeling started in his stomach and quickly rose up into his head and Doyle knew he was going to be sick. He tried to roll on to his side so that he could throw up but a blinding pain shot through his arm and all through his ribs. The pain was unbearable and he called out in agony. Seconds later two firm hands grasped his shoulders, pushing him back down onto the bed and holding him there. He called out again as a fresh wave of pain passed through his body. Then a voice. "Doyle, my name's Bodie, I'm a CI5 agent, you have seven broken ribs and I wouldn't put any pressure on your left shoulder for a while if I were you. Don't try and move." "Here, this will help with the pain, you need to rest Doyle. We'll talk when you're feeling better."

The feeling of sickness quickly passed. There was nothing in his stomach anyway as he hadn't eaten for days. The man who called himself Bodie reached under the covers and pulled out his right arm and felt around for a vein. He didn't resist. There was a small scratch on his arm and seconds later the pain started to fade and he could feel his mind wandering as the sedative filled his aching body. Before he went under he forced his eyes to open so he could catch a glimpse of the CI5 man. He had heard a lot about CI5, you didn't apply they found you, and they only sought out the best. It was blurry and he couldn't see much, just the outline of a well built man standing over him. Doyle could tell the man was smiling but couldn't decide if it was a nice smile or a wicked smile. Either way Doyle thought it polite to try and smile back as he was, after all, at this 'Bodies' mercy...for now.

A day later Doyle opened his eyes properly for the first time and Bodie appeared by his side.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Doyle." Bodie leaned over him and gave him his most amiable smile.

Doyle eyed him suspiciously and let out a groan. "Am I alive?" "Where am I?"

"You're safe. I think I've mentioned this before, but in case you can't remember, my name's Bodie. I'm with CI5 and I've been looking after you."

"I feel like crap."

"Well I did my best with what I had to work with. You've not been the easiest patient you know!" "Are you hungry?"

"No thanks, look, I appreciate you looking after me but where are my clothes I need to get out of here"

"Sorry Doyle, you're not going anywhere for a while, I've got my orders, straight from the top!"

"What orders?! Doyle tried to pull himself up on the bed using his good arm and felt the handcuff pull tight around his ankle. Doyle glared at Bodie. "Look what is this, why have you got to keep me here?"

Bodie took a step back, a little hurt, after all he had gone out of his way to help this man "Look Doyle, I'm not the bad guy. I watched ten men beat the crap out of you and pump you full of speed. I mean what were you thinking taking on Tommy's gang by yourself!?"

"I can look after myself!"

"Clearly!"

"Look, they killed my friend." Doyle looked away from Bodie. His eyes were glazing over and he didn't want the CI5 man to see.

"I know Doyle, but you've got to look out for yourself now, my boss, Cowley, he wants you to join our outfit and I think you should give it some serious thought, you can't live on anger and revenge forever, you got to start putting your life back together."

Doyle didn't say anything.

"Look Doyle I'm here when you're ready to talk. I'm trying to look out for you and it looks like you could do with a friend right now. My outfit are looking into the gang that killed your friend and with your help we can see to it that they get what's coming to them, but we have to do it properly."

Doyle continued to stare into space. He didn't want his voice to betray his emotions.

"Fine, have it your way Doyle, I'll leave you to your own self-pity then!" Bodie skulked off towards the kitchen to get another drink.

Doyle lay there for a few minutes and considered what Bodie had said. He knew he was right but it still didn't make it any easier to hear right now. He felt bad. Bodie had saved his skin and was trying to look out for him. Doyle summoned all his strength and very carefully pulled himself into a sitting position so he was sat quite awkwardly one leg still attached to the bed and cradling his arm and ribs. In too much pain to move any further he was stuck, unable to get up or back down.

"Bodie." His voice betrayed how weak he felt and the pain he was in.

Bodie came back from the kitchen. "Doyle."

Doyle looked at Bodie, his big green eyes seeking forgiveness "I'm sorry."

Bodie came over, smiling now and extended his hand to Doyle which was holding a large malt scotch. "Will you have a drink with me?"

"Love to." Doyle smiled through his swollen and bruised face. "But first, can you help me to the toilet?"

Bodie quickly found a place to set down the drinks and scrabbled around to find the key to the handcuffs. "Sorry yes, of course, umm let me just get this off." Bodie fumbled about with the key and eventually managed to remove the shackle.

Shackle removed Bodie moved to stand in front of Doyle who was still sitting on the bed cradling his battered and bruised body. "Right Sunshine, how do you want to do this?"

Doyle let out a laugh, which caused him pain and he winced. "Don't make me laugh..it hurts like hell when I laugh!" Doyle managed to stop himself from laughing and composed himself. "I don't know how to do this I usually manage to get to the toilet on my own."

Bodie smiled, it was good to see Doyle had a sense of humour.

"Right well let's get you standing, here give me your good arm."

Doyle let Bodie help him up. Bodie was strong and he leaned on him heavily.

It was only after Doyle was standing that they both became aware of how little he was wearing, just a small pair of white pants.

"Probably should get you some clothes sunshine, don't want you catching your death."

With Doyle delivered safely to the bathroom Bodie set about putting more logs on the fire and finding Doyle some clothes. He found some lose fitting jeans and a blue checked shirt that would fit Doyle fine and returned to the bathroom with them. "You finished in there Doyle, got some clothes for you."

"Yeah, come in."

When Bodie opened the door Doyle was sat on the side of the bath smiling.

"Right, here we go" Bodie held up the shirt. "Best give me your bad arm first."

"They're both bad!"

"O.k. then give me your worst arm."

Doyle complied and after a few awkward moments, a lot of pain, and a few laughs Doyle was dressed and looking and feeling a lot more human.

Bodie slipped his arm under Doyles. "Right come on let's get you in front of the fire".

Bodie set Doyle down on one of the large brown leather chairs in front of the roaring fire and retrieved the drinks from the bedside cabinet. "

"Get that down you, its good stuff, a gift from my boss Cowley."

Doyle took the drink and downed it in one. He agreed, it was good stuff.

Bodie took himself off into the kitchen and returned with a large pizza which he placed down on the table in between the fire and the chairs. He made several trips until the table was full of scrumptious food. Bodie finally sat down. "Oh wait I'm forgetting something." He jumped up and went to the kitchen returning with the bottle of scotch.

"Hope you like scotch Doyle we drink a lot of it in our line of work!"

"Yeah" Doyle was overwhelmed, a few days ago his life was in tatters and now it was full of hope. CI5 wanted him to join and they were after Tommy's gang. He had a new job and a new friend.

Doyle winced as he lent forward to retrieve a slice of pizza "What now then?"

"Now Doyle we eat all this lovely food and finish this bottle of fine malt scotch, there's beer in the fridge too."

"Thanks Bodie." Doyle glanced at Bodie and then stared into the fire. He really needed a friend right now and Bodie was obviously going to be a good one. His mind and body ached from all the sadness and action he'd seen in the last month but finally he felt safe and at ease. Everything was going to be o.k. now.

"Don't mention it, s'wat partners do isn't it." Bodie stuffed a sausage roll into his mouth and carried on talking. "Oh sorry forgot to say, Cowley want us to work together as a team, partners on the squad. Hope that's o.k.?"

"Fine by me. Do you always talk with your mouth full?"

Bodie stuffed some crisps into his mouth and replied "It's not one of my worst habits."

"Well I look forward to finding out what the others are!"

"Here Doyle give me your glass" Bodie filled up Doyle's glass and then his own.

Bodie raised his glass and smiled at Doyle "A toast to our new partnership, I've got your back now Doyle."

Doyle raised his glass and smiled back. "I'll drink to that!"


End file.
